NeS1 Post 594
NeS1 Post 594 largely takes place in the Writers' Realm where the Writers are addressing what to write next for the Story inside the Massassi Temple Offices. Gebohq the Writer is thankful to Krig the Writer for bringing back Burby00 in NeS1 Post 593 but wonders how to bring back the previous villains of DarkSide and They, who were responsible for starting the current Story Arc in NeS1 Post 458. Gebohq the Writer uses his binoculars to spy on the rival story office of The Admiral's Command Center Offices, to see what they're working on. He sees a lot of beautiful women surrounding their writers and briefly contemplates transferring to their team. He sees that they are working on a rival story called "Massassi Wars" and decides to steal their ideas. He proposes to the NeS Writers that they should make the heroes become the villains and battle against the Massassi Empire. In the Story Realm, the Characters are suddenly wearing stormtrooper gear, and Krig asserts that he doesn't want to be the bad guy. Post (NSP: Aaand I'm back! Now ifonly I had a plan before writing this...) *Inside the Massassi offices...* Geb: Good one Krig, bringing Burby in like that kept us from having to open another plot hole. Now we only need to get Darkside and "They" back into the picture, and perhaps some other forgotten bad guys... Ante: BLARG! I can't think of any more ideas! The animeAnime article, Wikipedia. women keep distracting me... Otter: You always say that! Randy: So does anybody know where to take this story now? *They all sit in silence, their attept to think of ideas is visibly evident as they hit their heads like Winnie-the-PoohWinnie-the-Pooh article, Wikipedia.. Geb stares outside his window to see The Admiral's command Center's offices. Taking out his binoculars, Geb peers over into the windows.* *His vision passes through many windows: One with a lab, with scantily-clad women creating SingleplayerSingle-player video game article, Wikipedia. levels for JediKnightStar Wars: Jedi Knight article, Wikipedia. and MotSStar Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith article, Wikipedia., another with a well-endowed woman reviewing a level, and yet another with men like themselves, writing as they did, surrounded by women in bikinis.* Geb: *to himself* Perhaps I should apply there... *Geb takes a closer look with his binoculars to find that the writers are writing a story called "Massassi Wars", and that below in the streets, their story is drawing crowds of people. Smiling with an evil thought in his head, Geb turns around to the other writers* Geb: I have an idea! Let's have our heroes be the bad guys! And they can be fighting against a rebellion in the Massassi Empire, and they call themselves the TACCers... Krig: This sound familiar Geb: Hush you! Got any better ideas? *Meanwhile, in the realm of our heroes...* Geb: Ack! Why am I wearing a stormtrooperStormtrooper article, Wikipedia. outfit! I don't want to be a bad guy! Get it off! Maybe: This new change feels awefully funny. Krig: Krig smell plagerism. Maybe: What did you say? Krig: Er...Krig smell something fishy. *Maybe rolls her eyes, swearing that she heard Krig say a big word.* Oh no! Will our writers succumb to plagerism! Will our heroes turn evil? If you keep clapping your hands, the writers might feel your attention and turn to their own demented ideas. Money usually helps too... References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post